Four times Rodney is oblivious, one time he isn't
by Vickysg1
Summary: Rodney can be so oblivious sometimes... JohnElizabeth


Four times Rodney is oblivious, one time he isn't (with a little help)

Author: Vicky

E-Mail: vickysg1wanadoo.fr

WebSite: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/vickyfics/index.html

Category: romance

Summary: Rodney can be so oblivious sometimes

Season/Sequel: season 3

Spoilers: a wee one for The Game (3-15)

Rating: R

Archives: my website, others ask please, I never refuse

Disclaimer: I own neither the show nor the characters. I don't earn any money; I just do it for fun.

Author's Note: Written for Kerrgrl1 who won a fic from me at the SEW Auction.

You have a go !

John entered the control room to see Elizabeth in her office, talking with Caldwell. He didn't know what they were talking about, but from the smiles on their faces, it didn't seem like it was something work-related. He considered asking Chuck about what was going on and for how long, but decided against it when he realised that it could be interpreted wrongly by the sergeant.

"What are you doing here, Sheppard?" Rodney's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned towards the scientist and saw him munching on a power bar while looking at something on his data pad.

"I'm just waiting for Elizabeth."

"What for?"

"I have to talk to her about something," he said, hoping that Rodney would get that he didn't want to talk about it.

"About what?" he asked, oblivious to John's attempt to stop the conversation there and then.

"Something work-related," he tried again.

"And what is that?" Elizabeth asked from right behind him, Caldwell at her side.

So focused on Rodney as he was, he hadn't noticed that they had finished their little private meeting and left her office. Now, he had to explain himself the best he could in front of not only Elizabeth, but Caldwell and Rodney too; if only the obnoxious scientist had gotten the hint and just dropped the conversation.

"Oh err… Nothing too important. It's just about those evaluations about the new recruits. I would like to talk to you about that."

"Shall we go to my office, then?" Elizabeth offered to which he nodded in answer.

"I should probably come too," Caldwell said, and John was ready to find an excuse when he raised a finger and tapped his earpiece. "This is Caldwell… Ok, beam me up. I'm sorry, we have a situation on the Daedalus, nothing serious," he had the time to clarify before the Asgard beam took him.

"Well then, it's just you and me, I guess," John said to Elizabeth. "But maybe we could go to the mess instead of your office. It's already lunch-time and I don't think you took time to eat anything yet."

"You're right. Then, shall we?" she asked with a smile to which he answered with one of his own.

They had just left the control room when they noticed that Rodney was following. John shared a look with Elizabeth, silently asking her if they should tell the scientist to leave them alone, but she shook her head, knowing that it would only raise more questions from him.

"I wonder what happened on the Daedalus," Rodney said out loud. "But it's probably nothing, otherwise they would have beamed me up too. After all, I'm the best scientist of the two known galaxies, well three if you include the Asgard's, and I don't think this Hermiod or Novak can solve a problem without me."

"Rodney, they know this ship better than you," Elizabeth told him, though she knew that he probably wouldn't like it.

"Hey! Should I remind you that I'm the one who've found out about the Wraith virus, and then found the solution?"

"No, McKay," John came to Elizabeth's rescue. "You've gloated over it for quite some time after it had happened, if you remember. I think the little guy thought about beaming you out of the ship and into space a few times."

"There's no need for you to react this way," Rodney scowled, and Elizabeth tried to repress a smile. "You know, I think you're just jealous. I mean you might have been there too, but this time you hadn't saved the day, _I_ had."

"Yeah, McKay, you got it, I'm jealous," he replied, rolling his eyes at the scientist. "We're all jealous of your intelligence. You're superior to all of us, you never make mistakes, and we're all jealous of that."

"I see," Rodney said, aiming an angry look at John. "Well, if you excuse me, I have to go back to my lab. I have some important work to do. Elizabeth," he nodded to her before leaving, completely ignoring John.

"You've gone too far, John…," Elizabeth reprimanded John.

"I'll go and apologize to him, later, alright?" he replied, knowing that he'd have to make it up to the scientist.

"Try being more subtle next time," she warned him with a smile.

"If he was less oblivious and had understood…"

"I know," she interrupted him.

"So… lunch?" he asked her with a pointed look.

"Of course."

They shared a smile before entering a transporter. But instead of pressing on the map for the one closest to the mess hall, he chose the one by the residential area. Just before the door closed, Elizabeth turned towards him.

"Next time, you should just wait for me in your quarters. Less problems," she added with a smile.

The mess hall was nearly deserted at this hour of the night. Actually, there were only two people in the room, sat at a table facing each other, a board of chess between them. Both were looking at it, concentration written on their face, playing their next moves in their heads. From their many games before that one, they knew how the other reasoned and their flaws.

Both were tough players, and of about the same level. Their games could go for hours on end, and more often than never other people would sit around them and just watch them. But not tonight; tonight they were alone.

When she stepped foot into the mess hall, she immediately spotted them. It wasn't that difficult seeing that they were at a table in the centre of the room. She wasn't sure if they had noticed her; well, she knew that at least one of them was aware of her presence if only because of his training. She took advantage of neither of them looking towards her to observe them. She didn't know whose turn it was, but she knew that both of them already knew all about the other's next moves.

She played chess with them from time to time, but she was nowhere near as good as them, and lost every time.

"Still up?" she finally said, walking towards them. She smiled as Rodney jumped slightly and turned towards her, having obviously not noticed her presence.

"You too as I see," John replied, his eyes not leaving the board. "You're not overworking again, I hope."

"No. I just couldn't sleep, so I thought that maybe a hot milk would help. Would you like something?" she asked them.

"No, we're fine," John answered only to be corrected by Rodney.

"You may be fine, but I'm not. Elizabeth, if there's still some of that apple pie left, could you bring me a slice?"

She nodded before leaving them at their game and going to the kitchen. She quickly fixed herself some hot milk with honey, and took two slices of the pie for herself and Rodney. She was aware she probably shouldn't have done that, after all they were on limited supplies, but she knew first hand that the Daedalus would arrive the next day with fresh supplies. And it wasn't like she was 'stealing' from the kitchen on a regular occurrence.

When she joined them at the table, she noticed that none of the pieces had moved since the last time.

"Whose turn is it?" she asked John quietly as she took a seat next to him. She slid one of the plates towards Rodney who started eating it immediately.

"Rodney's. By the way, if you could play instead of eating, it'd be great."

"There's no need to rush," he snapped. "Chess is a game of patience."

"It's been at least ten minutes since I've made my last move. And I'm not exaggerating," he added turning his head towards Elizabeth. "If we were playing with a time control, I'd be winning."

"But we're not, so let me take my time!" Rodney exclaimed, and Elizabeth barely managed to hold back a smile. When he finally moved his bishop, John took only a few seconds to analyse the situation and move his king.

Knowing that it would take another few minutes until he'd be able to make his next moves, he turned his look towards Elizabeth. She had started on her own apple pie slice, but unlike Rodney who had already finished his, she was taking her time.

"Is it good?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Rodney who would no doubt tell him off.

"Mmh mmh. Want some?" she replied on the same tone.

He nodded and she held her fork out to him, a piece of pie already on it. Instead of taking it, he leaned towards the fork and closed his lips around it. She immediately gave him a look, and he knew he shouldn't try that again, at least not in front of someone else. When she was sure he had understood, she diverted her eyes from his and took a sip of her hot milk, already feeling its soothing effects. Chancing a look towards the scientist, she saw that he was still concentrated on the board, and she doubted that he had noticed anything.

She finished her pie and watched them as they continued playing, Rodney still taking his time to John's dismay, occasionally sipping on her milk. When she was all done, she grabbed both the plates and the cup and went to put them in the kitchen, before walking back to the table.

"Well, I'm retiring for the night, so goodnight, gentlemen."

"'Night, Elizabeth," Rodney mumbled as he moved his queen.

"Wait, I'm coming too," John said, standing up from his seat.

"Hey, we aren't finished!"

"Yes, we are. Checkmate," he replied, making his final move before joining Elizabeth by the door. "I should let him win sometimes…"

"Probably. So, why did you want me to wait for you?"

"Well, I thought that since your quarters are in the same area as mine, I could walk you back. But if you don't want me to…"

"Sleep, John," she whispered in case someone else was still up and about at this hour of the night. "I want to sleep."

"I wasn't asking for anything else."

"Yeah, right."

As they were turning the corner towards the residential area, he slipped his hand in hers, and she couldn't help the smile that stretched her lips.

The harvest celebration was going full swing by the time the sun had set on the mainland.

Elizabeth sat on a bench, watching some Athosians dance by the fire. Earlier, Teyla and other women from the settlement had sung in Ancient, thanking the Ancestors for what they had granted them with this year. It wasn't the first time she and John's team were invited to the settlement for the celebration, but she had never stopped being amazed by all this.

She let her gaze wander, and saw Rodney by the main table, filling his plate again. She didn't blame him; the food was really delicious and she had herself eaten more than she would have at any other time. Not so far from the scientist stood Ronon, who was doing the same. She smiled; those two couldn't be any more different, and yet, when it came to the food, they were just the same.

"Doctor Weir!" she heard a young voice shout, and when she turned her head towards the source of the noise, she saw Jinto running towards her.

"Jinto," she replied when he stopped in front of her. "You wanted something?"

"Yes, err… No. I have something for you," he said, handing her a book. "I've found it on a market place. Colonel Sheppard mentioned once that you were interested in cultures different than your own."

"Thank you, Jinto." She opened the book and noticed that it was written in Ancient. From the title, it spoke of rituals throughout the Pegasus Galaxy. She leaned towards him, and kissed his cheek, touched that he had thought of her. She watched as the boy run away, but not before she had noticed the blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Got a new admirer?" John asked as he took a seat on the opposite side of the table, while Rodney sat beside her, with a plate full of food.

"It seems so…," she answered with a smile. "Are you sure you're going to eat all of that, Rodney?"

"I'm hungry, and this is good, really good," he replied, while he started eating.

"You're always hungry, McKay. Actually, I do wonder why you're not fat by now, because it's not like you do a lot of exercise…"

"Hey! Is it 'pick on Rodney' day?" he whined.

They didn't answer, but instead shared a smile while Rodney glared at them. As always, it was way too easy to annoy the scientist.

"It's a beautiful night," Elizabeth said, looking up towards the sky.

"Yeah. And to say that back in the States it's mid-winter… The Athosians certainly know how to party."

"I guess that when you are at the mercy of life-sucking aliens, things are different. We don't celebrate the same things on Earth only because we take everything for granted, but if people knew what was happening on other planets, what would have happened to them if it weren't for SG teams, I think they would see everything differently."

"You seem very philosophical, tonight," John noted. "Do you think they will learn about the Gate one day?" he asked then, having wondered about it since he knew himself.

"I don't know. I don't even know if it'll do any good. I guess some would reproach us to have endangered Earth more often than never, and it's true. But they don't know how it is in reality. They don't know that good people have sacrificed their lives not only for Earth and its inhabitants, but also for other people in the Milky Way and in Pegasus. If one day the Gate is revealed to the public, we have to be careful about what is said."

"I don't think they should reveal who is or was part of the program, either on Earth or here. It would only make things more difficult. And I know that most of us, if not all of us, don't do it for the recognition they could one day get."

"Now, who's philosophical?" Elizabeth said with a smile. "But you're right."

"Well, you two may think that, but I certainly wouldn't mind a bit of celebrity!" Rodney complained around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, you say that now. But what will you say when some crazy people shoot at you because they think that you're part of something that could have killed them."

"Ok… I hadn't seen it that way. This might take a bit more thinking."

"I thought so," John replied with a pointed look.

"You really think that people could react like that?" Elizabeth asked, a bit surprised by his way of thinking.

"I don't know…," he admitted, but she could see that he had thought about that a few times already. "We can't predict their reactions, but we can't pretend that they would all be happy about the program."

"I remember something similar," Rodney said snapping his fingers. "When I was at Jeannie's last month, Madison was watching this thing on TV. A show about witches, and people had found out they were witches and one of them shot at one of the sisters."

"You watched what seems to be like a teenager's tv-show?"

"What? No! I just sat there and waited until it was over so I could watch the science channel."

"Yeah, right."

Rodney could see that John was obviously not convinced by his explanations. Looking towards Elizabeth, he noticed that she was struggling to not burst into laughter.

"That's what I said, it's really a 'pick on Rodney' day!" he complained, and it was just too much for Elizabeth who started laughing.

"I'm sorry, Rodney," she apologized between two laughters.

Somehow, he couldn't blame her; he had never seen her laugh so heartily before. Of course, she had laughed around him once or twice, but it was nothing more than a giggle, she never let herself go. When in the City, she always seemed so in control of herself; she didn't allow herself to really relax. But tonight, she was different. Rodney knew that he wasn't the only one who noticed it when he glanced towards John and saw his smile.

When she finally seemed to stop laughing, the scientist feigned a hurt look on his face, knowing that she would be able to look past it.

"You're finally done laughing at me?" he asked, and he could see that she tried to stop herself from laughing again.

"I'm sorry, Rodney. It's just… The look on your face when you said that… It was…"

"Ok, ok, I got it."

"It seems like your enjoying the night, Elizabeth," John said.

"I am," she replied, with a raised eyebrow while Rodney had resumed eating.

John knew that she had something in her mind, but he couldn't guess what. But what he was sure of was that the look she was giving him at the second was a devious, naughty one. And if he was a bit confused at first, a second later, he understood.

She had slipped her right foot off of her shoe and ran it up and down his calf. He gave her a warning look, glancing towards Rodney who seemed oblivious to the situation; at least for the moment. But Elizabeth didn't intent to stop there. Her foot was now sliding against his thigh, and John was suddenly grateful that they were in the farthest corner of the table and that they were mostly in the darkness. If someone saw them now, they would know that something was up, literally.

His thoughts flew from his mind and his breath caught in his throat as her foot made contact with his crotch, making him twitch. She pressed just a bit more and felt that he was getting harder and harder every passing second. She smiled at that, sat back in her chair, and kept working him up. Even from being on the opposite side of the table, she noticed that his breathing had quickened and his eyes were closed.

Suddenly, he got up and her foot, losing its support, fell back on the floor. She watched as he straightened his jacket, trying to cover his erection.

"What is it? Rodney asked, surprised by John's actions.

"I've just realised that I've forgotten something for the kids at the Jumper. I'm going to get it."

"Oh, ok."

"I'll come with you. I've left my jacket in the Jumper, and it's getting a bit chilly."

John just nodded at her, and without waiting for her, started to walk towards where he had landed. She followed him, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips, pleased at what she had just done. As he walked a few feet before her, she took time to observe him; his shoulders were tensed and his walk wasn't as light as usual.

He entered the Jumper and as she followed him in, she felt herself being pushed up against the wall, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she did notice that he had carefully avoided the benches. As their lips collided, she wrapped her legs up around his waist, bringing him closer to her, and they both gasped into the kiss as his hard-on came in contact with her crotch through their pants.

"You are evil," he stated as they broke the kiss and he attacked her neck.

"But you like it," she replied, tightening her legs around him, and smiling when his answer was to thrust his hips towards hers.

"Never said I didn't."

"We don't have much time…," she said, breathing heavily.

"Not the first time we have a quickie…"

"First time, we actually risk getting caught."

"What's the fun living life without a bit of risk?" he asked, and she had to admit that he was right.

To show her agreement, she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms. It dropped on the floor where it was soon joined by the rest of their clothes.

Afterwards, they slid down on the floor, still joined, both breathing heavily and sporting matching smiles.

"If we don't wipe those smiles off our faces, they'll know what we've been doing," Elizabeth whispered, still panting.

John didn't answer; he just nodded against her shoulder, placing feather like kisses there. They stayed like this for a few minutes before standing up and getting dressed. They both then went to the front of the Jumper, and Elizabeth slipped on her jacket while he got something out of the bag he took with him.

"I see you weren't lying when you said you had forgotten your jacket there."

"You doubted me?" she replied with a raised eyebrow. "But you don't seem to have lied too. You hoped for something like this happening?"

"Maybe…," he answered, smiling.

"Smartass," she said, with a peck on his lips. "We should go back, or they're going to worry and come find us."

"You're right as always. I knew there was a reason why I'm with you."

"And I thought it was for the fantastic sex and especially the…"

"Elizabeth," he interrupted her, knowing where she was going.

With a smile, one he could definitely label as naughty, she left the Jumper. He followed suit, closing the rear hatch behind him.

"I was wondering if we needed to send a search and rescue team!" Rodney said as Elizabeth joined him at the table while John went to the kids.

"Sorry for that, Rodney. John didn't remember where he had put the presents for the kids."

"You could have asked him to bring your jacket instead of going and leaving me there alone."

"I know, but I wanted to take a walk," she lied to him and it seemed to suit him since he just shrugged before turning towards where John and the kids were.

He was giving them books he had requested from the last Daedalus trip. No doubt lingered in Elizabeth's mind that some of them were horror books for kids. Not that they would be even slightly afraid by those stories; nothing could be as frightening for them as the Wraith. She smiled as she saw one of the little girls jump into John's arms after he had given her a book. He hugged her back briefly before she released him to go show her new treasure to her parents.

As she watched him with the children, she caught herself thinking that he would make a good father. She was wondering where that thought came from, when she noticed that Rodney was speaking to her. Having only caught the end of his question, she made him repeat himself.

"I said that it's a shame that the food is all gone, don't you think?"

"Yes, Rodney," she chose to answer, knowing that saying anything else would prompt a reply from the scientist.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Teyla asked, as she sat beside Elizabeth, while Ronon took a seat on Rodney's left.

"Yes. Thank you for having invited us."

"You're welcome. I see John has brought presents for the children," she continued, her gaze falling on the Colonel.

"Yeah. And it seems like the kids are glad for that."

"They certainly are. He will make a good father when the time comes," Teyla voiced Elizabeth's previous thoughts, with a smile on her face.

"He will," Elizabeth nodded in answer, realising that somehow her friend knew.

"What? Captain Kirk? A father?" Rodney said in a disbelieving voice. "Yeah, right. If he isn't one already with all his off-world girlfriends. Though I admit that it's been a while since the last time…"

"Maybe he's not interested in all these women anymore," Ronon just said and Elizabeth smiled; he knew too.

Rodney really seemed to be the only oblivious one in John's team when it came to their relationship, Elizabeth thought as she saw John standing up and coming to join them. They shared a smile as he sat beside her; they were probably one of the worst kept secrets in Atlantis, but as long as they stayed professional, they knew they had nothing to fear from the IOA back on Earth.

It was movie night.

Usually, Elizabeth wouldn't be there, she would rather be working, but Carson had insisted that she needed the night off; it was either that or he would have pulled his CMO status and ordered her to take at least two days off. And she knew he would do it. So, because she was kind of forced to be there tonight, she had at least asked to be the one to choose the movie. One look had sufficed to shush John and Rodney when they tried to protest that they didn't want to watch a chick flick; but luckily for them, it wasn't a movie of that kind that she had in mind.

"So, Elizabeth, will you finally tell us what movie it is?" Rodney asked as she took a seat on the couch between him and John.

She just smiled at him and waited until everyone took their seat to start the movie. Carson was on Rodney's left, while Ronon and Teyla each took a pouffe that came on the last Daedalus trip. It wasn't that often that they had the rec room for themselves, there were usually other expedition members there too, but this time, John had somewhat booked the room, saying that it would be nice for them to spend some time without anyone else.

Seeing that everybody was settled, she pressed play on the remote and the movie began.

"_Pirates of the Caribbeans Dead Man's chest_," John read the title as it came on screen. "I should have guessed."

"How so?" Elizabeth asked, quite curious about his comment.

"Come on, you were practically drooling over this Depp guy when we watched the first movie…"

"When did you watch the first movie?" Rodney interrupted him; he didn't remember ever having seen a movie about pirates before, and he would.

"Oh err…," John stammered, not really knowing how to save them from the situation; nobody was to know that he and Elizabeth had watched the first movie curled up on his bed, and that that was followed by a make-out session that he would always remember - he seriously didn't know before that someone could do things like that with their tongue. Elizabeth's look wasn't helping him either; it was promising him at least a few nights of loneliness, that is if he was lucky of course.

"You had decided to stay in the lab, saying that you didn't have time for that," Teyla finally saved them.

"Oh… yeah…," Rodney said, not really remembering but if she said so.

Both John and Elizabeth sent a grateful look to Teyla. Though they had never talked about that together, they knew that both she and Ronon were aware of their relationship. Not that they weren't discreet, it was actually quite the contrary, but the two Pegasus natives had a quality that came in handy during missions: they were very observant.

"I have to say that Elizabeth is right about this Johnny Depp," the Athosian continued, dragging the conversation away from the delicate subject. "I, myself, find him attractive."

"Thank you, Teyla. Now, can we watch the movie or should we continue talking about Johnny Depp?" Elizabeth asked since she had to pause the DVD when they started talking.

When they all agreed that it was time to watch the movie, she pressed play and gave the remote to John who put it on the armrest.

Somewhere towards the middle of the movie, she felt John's hand running along her arm, stroking it lightly with his fingertips. Goosebumps rose in its wake and she was grateful that apart from the light from the screen, the whole room was dark; no one could see her reaction. Deep inside her, she knew that he was doing this so that she would forgive him for what he said earlier. But she didn't want to let him off the hook so easily; she might be paranoid, but she didn't want to risk her position as the leader of Atlantis for a slip of the tongue.

No matter how much she liked that tongue especially when…

Elizabeth mentally slapped herself; now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Letting him continue to believe he might be forgiven, she turned her thoughts back to the movie. In the corner of her mind, she noted to order the DVD of the third movie whenever it was finally available on Earth. Of course, she would claim that it was for the expedition, but she would damn herself if she didn't know the end of Jack Sparrow's adventures.

At the end of the movie, she turned towards her friends and asked them about the movie.

"Do pirates really exist in your world?" Ronon asked, quite dubious.

"They existed at a time, but not anymore," John answered. "Though I don't believe that those pirates were quite like those on the movie."

"Jack Sparrow indeed seems like a curious man," Teyla replied, and Elizabeth nodded to her.

"Yeah. I heard it was because Johnny Depp wanted to make a lighter movie so that his children can watch it. Before he was involved, I believe it was much darker, much more like the reality."

"I was quite interested by the pirates when I was younger," Carson said, which surprised everyone. "Aye, I know. I have still some books at my mother's back on Earth, if you want, next time, I'll bring them to you," he offered Teyla and Ronon.

"We'd very much like. Thank you, Dr Beckett."

"No need, love."

"How come you were interested in that?" Rodney asked, quite curious, and thus voicing the others' thoughts.

"We talked about it just a bit in one of my history classes and I wanted to know a bit more. You know, pirates existed for a very long time."

"Well, I do hope that such things as space pirates don't exist in Pegasus."

"Why, Rodney? Are you scared?" John teased him, but immediately knew he was in for some teasing too when he saw the look on his face.

"Should we talk about the big hickey the bug gave you?" he asked innocently.

"And on that cue, I'm leaving," Elizabeth said, standing up and stretching her tired muscles. "I still have some paperwork to go over…"

"Elizabeth," Carson interrupted her, giving her 'the look'.

"Fine. I'm going back to my quarters and get some sleep. Happy, now?"

"You don't even know how much," he replied with a huge smile and she gave him a mock glare.

They bid their goodnights, and Elizabeth left the room. They resumed talking about pirates, Carson explaining what he remembered from his books, but after a minute or so, John stood up.

"I'm going to check if Elizabeth didn't go to her office to get her data pad," he told them, hoping that they would buy it, "and then I'm off to bed too."

They actually all seemed to believe him as they all nodded and agreed with him that it was something like she would do. Though _he_ knew that if she didn't go to sleep just yet, it wouldn't be because she would have brought work back to her quarters.

He waved them goodnight as he turned his back on them, hoping none of them had caught the sly smile that had made its way across his face. Though, if he was honest to himself, what he really hoped was that she had forgiven him for what he said earlier, otherwise, he could just forget his plans for the rest of the night.

Rodney yawned as he rounded the corner. It was nearly four in the morning, and he had finally finished working on the data they had found in one of the labs that had been recently explored. Some would have said that it could wait for the next morning, but he wanted to go over it, just in case it held some very important information. Not that it had in the end; it was nothing more than some old reports about births several thousands years ago.

As he rounded another corner, he heard a door swishing open; it seemed that he wasn't the only one awake at this ungodly hour of the night.

He would have probably thought nothing of John leaving someone else's quarters, after all his exploits off-world were known amongst the team, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew who lived in those particular quarters. Fuming, he walked towards him and shouted out to him:

"Sheppard!"

John turned to face the scientist, a look of surprise on his face. But before long, he retook control of himself and dragged him in the quarters he had just left.

"John? What the…? Rodney?"

"What's wrong with you?" John bellowed, letting his arm go.

"What's wrong with me? You're asking what's wrong with me when there's obviously something wrong with _you_?"

"Ok, wait a second gentlemen, what's happening here?"

"What's happening? I saw him going out of your quarters and it's four in the morning, Elizabeth! And don't lie by saying that you've been working, because I don't think this is what you would wear if that was the case," he added as his gaze dropped to the shirt she was wearing; it didn't even come to mid-thighs and he doubted she was wearing something else underneath it.

"Eyes up, Rodney," Elizabeth ordered him and he immediately looked back up; when his eyes found hers he had the grace to blush, knowing that he shouldn't have stared.

"Listen, McKay..," John started and it reminded Rodney of why he was there in the first place.

"What's going on? Off-world chicks aren't enough for you anymore that you had to have one here too?"

"I…"

"No, Sheppard," he interrupted, his voice a bit more steady though anger could still be heard in his voice. "I won't let you do that to Elizabeth. She's my friend and she doesn't deserve being treated the same way as the others..."

"Shut up," John said in a deep voice, visibly angry now too. "You know nothing, so just shut up."

"Oh, I don't know? It's just the same as always…"

"No it's not!"

"Really? And what's so different this time?" Rodney asked, not believing him for a second.

"I love her!" John blurted out; behind him, he heard Elizabeth gasp. Slowly, he turned towards her to find her stunned by his previous words. "I guess it's out, now," he tried to joke, though he wasn't sure she had heard him. "Elizabeth?" he tried, but she didn't answer him.

"You serious?" Rodney finally said, having been surprised by what he said too.

"Yes, I am McKay," John said softly, turning his head to look at him. "We've been together long enough for me to be sure."

"I… I didn't know."

"It was on purpose. Why do you think I was leaving her quarters at this hour? We never spend the night so that no one could see us leaving the other's quarters. Well, right until now. But just don't tell anyone. Not even Teyla, Ronon, Carson or Zelenka."

"I won't," Rodney answered without hesitation; if it could help him being forgiven for his outburst, he would do as asked. "I'm… I'm just leaving. I think you two have to talk."

"We do." John was already facing back to Elizabeth so he only heard the door opening and then closing behind McKay. They had been caught tonight, but he knew that he could count on him to stay quiet about it; this time he would resist telling anyone else. Now, there was another matter at hand. "Elizabeth? If… Listen, just forget I said anything, ok? I should go too," he said, but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"Didn't you mean it?" she asked in a whisper, almost afraid of the answer. She hadn't expected him to say that, especially not to Rodney, and that was why she hadn't been able to talk right until now.

He didn't feel like anything he could say would be enough for her. Though she knew she could trust him, and that despite what the scientist said, he hadn't been with anyone off-world since they had begun their affair. Thinking about that, he wasn't sure if he should call it that anymore; while it had begun as an affair, things had been different these last few weeks. But it wasn't as if he could qualify it as 'dating' since there had been no dates involved.

Pushing that to the back of his mind, it so wasn't the moment to think about that, he did the only thing he knew that could convince her. Closing the space between them, he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her.

At first, it was slow and gentle, but it soon became more feverish as he begged entrance and she granted it. Their tongues duelled as they were used to, each trying to take dominance over the other. It slowed down until they were only sharing soft kisses, catching their breath, and resting their forehead on the other's. During the kiss, her arms had come up on their own to circle his waist, while his had been, and still were, playing with her hair.

They stayed like this for a while, neither moving, both with their eyes closed, still kissing from time to time.

"Is that proof enough?" he breathed, opening his eyes to fall into hers.

"Maybe… But I'm not sure I really understood," she replied, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Oh. Then, I should probably explain it to you again."

"That's an idea," she said, before letting out a small cry as he lifted her off the ground with both hands on her backside.

Her legs tied themselves around his waist, while her hands came to rest on his shoulders. One of his hands went back to her hair and pushed her head down to meet his into another series of kisses, while he walked towards the bed. He fell forward with her still in his arms, and his mouth muffled another cry as her back made contact with the bed.

Soon, the shirt, that was theoretically his, she wore was gone, and his clothes followed.

"We should be more careful," she said in the aftermath, as her head rested on his chest.

"Next time, I'll bring a life sign detector."

"That could be useful," she replied, stifling a laugh. "But I'm serious there."

"I know. I am too. You know we can't be more careful than we already are. McKay wouldn't have known if he hadn't been there when I left your quarters. You know he's one of the most oblivious people in Atlantis."

"But that doesn't mean…"

"Hey! It's only McKay, ok? He won't say a thing, we should trust him this time. And you know, one day or another, our relationship will be in the open."

"And the IOA will have a say in this."

"Why would they? If we keep doing our jobs as always, as if nothing changed between us, they won't have to."

"Then, answer this question. If you were to choose between me and the rest of the expedition, what would you do?"

"I would try to save you both," he answered without hesitating. He continued, knowing what she was going to ask next. "But, I'll put Atlantis and the rest of the expedition before you. Just like you would do if you were in this case."

"Always for the greater good, huh?"

"Always," he replied, kissing her head. "Sleep, now."

"You should go back to your quarters," she whispered, her eyes already closed.

"I know. But I don't want to."

Fini.


End file.
